


The Crow and The Butterfly

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kirigakure survivors, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quirks are Bloodlines, Rare Pairings, Senju Izuku, Slight Canon Divergence, Uchiha Izuku, all of them are Lee's team's age, last of their clans, ninja au, probably butchered the jutsu translations but meh, technically separate teams but train like a platoon, they work like a well oiled machine, we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: They had been hunted. Carved down just because of the abilities they had.A beacon of light lay in the distance.A place to grow and live.A pace to call home.





	1. Survivors

The fifteen of them were family. Family in everything but blood. They looked out and cared for each other, knowing each of them had a similar past. It was easy to know, seeing as they all had escaped execution together. They caused many heart attacks, as they had come running toward the gates of Konohagakure no Sato. That was about eight years ago.

A head of green hair went around to fourteen other doors and knocked on them, before retreating to a sitting area, where he waited for the rest to trickle in. Nine more boys and five girls took a seat around the commons, as they took a bento from the middle table. A tall girl with black hair smiled at him.  
“You always find time to make us breakfast in the morning. Thank you, Izuku.” He gave her a blinding smile.  
“It’s not always me. Ochako-chan and Kaachan help me sometimes…” A brunette to his side gave a dazzling grin, while a blonde boy, across from them, gave a tsundere-ish scoff, as he continued eating the eggs and rice they were having for breakfast. Another boy, with sand colored hair and no lips, wiped his mouth clean, before speaking.  
“What time do we have our team meeting?” That was right. In all technicality, they formed five, separate, teams, but, since they all worked extremely well together and their senseis were good friends, they trained as one giant platoon, only splitting to be taught specific things. A taler teen, with blue hair and glasses, cleared his throat.  
“I believe we were told to meet at eight.” There were nods of agreement around the group, as the greenette flicked his green gaze over them all. His memory flicked back eight years. They had endured so much in their short lives...and all over the fact that each of them had a Kekkei Genkai. A bloodline limit. Most of them were the last of their clans, the exception being Izuku, himself.

The rest of their food was devoured, before they split off to get dressed for the day. They met up at the front of their apartment complex, which they rented out, and started on their way towards Training Ground 20. It was their usual meeting and training place, due to being big enough for them all. When they arrived, waiting for them were four men and one woman. There was a man with long black hair and grey eyes, an elder man with greying hair and brown eyes, a man with blonde hair and eyes that were covered by shades, a man that looked like an anthropomorphic orca with ringed white and red eyes, and a woman with long and wild blue hair and bright blue eyes that were framed by red glasses. They all let out a chorus of greetings.  
“Good morning, Senseis!” Each adult couldn’t help but crack a little smile. Their teams were always as enthusiastic as they could be, while also being logical about their abilities. It, probably, helped all twenty of them that they were all from the same place. Kirigakure. 

They split them up into their teams with a nod. The elder corralled Izuku, Ochako, and the blue haired boy, Tenya, to the side.  
“We have missions today. Probably a couple D-ranks to get warmed up and then I’ll see what they have for us in the mission hall. The three nodded to him.  
“Hai, Sorahiko-sensei.” The man nodded and called over to the others.  
“Aizawa-kun! We’re going to get some missions.” The raven nodded and turned to his team, a boy with purple hair, the boy with no lips, and a girl with pale grey hair.  
“We’ll come with you. We should get more field work under our belts.” Aizawa waved to the other three, who nodded and went on to work on their students’ abilities. 

As both teams made their way to the mission hall, they chatted amongst themselves about nothing and everything, while keeping their voices low. Even though it was a little late for a shinobi wake up, there were some civilians that were still sleeping. As they stepped into the mission hall, they were greeted by Iruka.  
“Ah. You want to take some missions today?” Their teacher nodded.  
“A couple D-ranks for now, Iruka-kun.” The brunette nodded.  
“Of course, Sensei.” Sorahiko chuckled a little at that. He’d been around a while, so he had taught many strong shinobi, including the chunin in front of him.  
“Iruka-kun. I’m no longer your sensei. I haven’t been for eight years.” The chunin looked sheepish.  
“Old habits die hard, I guess...Anyways, we have a few to choose from. There are a couple gardening D-ranks, there are some for helping Suzuya-san and her chores, and there’s one for helping clean up one of the bigger training areas. That last one is calling for three teams. One of them is already there, waiting for their help, since they were the ones to take it this morning.” Sorahiko glanced to his and Aizawa’s students, who were looking at each other, before nodding as one.  
“I think that last one would be best.”  
“Alright. Team 9 should be waiting for you.” 

Minutes later, they came upon Training Ground 38, which was big enough for a small army to train in. A man with black hair in a bowl cut saw them and gave them ‘The Nice Guy’ pose.  
“Sorahiko-san! Aizawa-san!” The raven sighed, gently, as he waved back to the younger jounin, averting his eyes, so that the man’s green jumpsuit wouldn’t irritate them. A smaller version of the man jumped around his side and fist pumped to the sky.  
“YOSH! The youthful teams 12 and 13 have joined us!” Izuku cracked a little smile and waved at them.  
“Hi, Lee-san!” The boy gave a blinding smile.  
“There is no need for formalities, my friend!”  
“Hi, Lee.” Then, the raven boy’s eyes honed in on one of the students in the group. He bounded over to the grey haired girl.  
“Konichiwa! I’m Rock Lee!” She nodded, her voice gentle and soft.  
“Yanagi Reiko. I...remember you from the academy. You used taijutsu the most out of us all.” He nodded and bowed in half.  
“You are very pretty, Reiko-chan! Please think about going on a date with me!” The quiet girl’s blue eyes went a little wide and her pale skin tone went bright pink.  
“Y-You...want to…” She felt a gentle nudge to her back and turned, uncharacteristically, sticking her tongue out at the purplette, who had a mischievous grin on his face. It had been obvious, to those that knew her, that Reiko had feelings for the eccentric boy. She turned back and reached her hand out, gently touching Lee’s shoulder.  
“Sure...We can talk about when and where later.” Juzo cleared his throat.  
“We’ve come to help you clean up.” The grounds were destroyed and it got worse the deeper they went. 

Izuku looked up.  
“Should I start on the trees or should we do the ground first?” Sorahiko clapped.  
“I’ve got that covered.” He did a few hand signs.  
“Doton: Chikyū Shifuto no Jutsu(Earth Style: Earth Shift Technique)!” He put his hand to the ground and the holes filled up in a series of small tremors.  
“You’re up, Izuku!” The greenette nodded and went through some signs.  
“Mokuton: Sōdaina Ki no Justu(Wood Style: Grand Trees Technique)!” As soon as he brought his hands down, trees started growing out of the ground and the old, destroyed, stumps were destroyed and turned into fertile mulch for the new trees. When done, he stood again, after the ground was blanketed with grass and bushes. Ochako smiled.  
“Your chakra has always been potent, huh, Izu-kun?” He turned sheepish, before they went about clearing the front area for training purposes. The brunette girl used her bloodline to move the larger rocks and small boulders to the edges, being helped by Reiko’s telekinesis bloodline. Juzo softened the ground enough for the trees to root in hardily and for the river reeds to stay in their banks, while Tenya used his engines to speedily check to see if they looked anything over. When he gave the all clear, they were done. The other two members of Team 9 thanked them in their own ways. Tenten was actively smiling and verbally thanking them, while Neji just gave them a nod of appreciation. The refugees had gained the Hyuuga’s respect by even escaping and surviving the travel from Kirigakure to Konoha.

On their way back to the mission hall, a silver haired jounin dropped down in front of them.  
“Kakashi-san.” The, laid back, man gave an eye smile.  
“Konichiwa. I...have a favor to ask of Team 13.” Sorahiko nodded and turned to his fellow teacher.  
“Aizawa-kun, could you take our completion of our mission back to Hokage-sama and Iruka-kun?” The raven nodded and he, followed by his team, gave salutes, before walking off. Kakashi scratched his head.  
“I...need your help. I, recently, took on a team of genin that passed my test and...their teamwork, while getting there, is atrocious. Knowing how well this team works together, I was hoping that you could help me show them what true teamwork looks like...and...maybe help them with their techniques, so they aren’t one trick ponies.” The elder looked the last Hatake over.  
“Who’s on your team?”  
“Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto.” Izuku mumbled to himself.  
“The massacre survivor, the daughter of a council woman, and the vessel…” That made the silver haired man jolt.  
“You...know?” Green eyes panned up to a single coal colored one.  
“Of course we do. We come from Kiri. A war was waged by another...but that doesn’t mean we hold hostility towards the others, who, as of now, have done us no wrong.” An extremely subtle sigh of relief smoothed through the man’s face. Seeing the looks on the faces of his students, Sorahiko nodded.  
“We can help.”


	2. Teach

Team 13 followed Kakashi to Training Ground 7, where the three students were waiting.  
“Sorry about the wait. I needed to grab some people. Team 7, this is Team 13. They’re a year older than you. Uraraka Ochako, Iida Tenya, and Midoriya Izuku. And this is Sorahiko-san, their sensei.” They were given three nods in acknowledgement, as their teacher continued.  
“I was thinking that it would help to have them help you with your abilities. Why don’t I split you guys up? Uraraka-san? Could you help Sakura?” The brunette smiled.  
“No need for formalities, Kakashi-san. Please call me by my given name.” The other two nodded in agreement for themselves, making the man smile again, as Ochako went to stand by the pinkette.  
“Tenya-san, could you help Naruto?” The bluenette nodded and stepped over to the blonde.  
“And Izuku-san, Sasuke?” He stepped over, as the man clapped a little.  
“After a little bit, we’ll rotate.” The Uchiha scoffed.  
“What can _you_ offer me? What do you have that can make me stronger?” Izuku sighed.  
“I heard that you activated your Sharingan, Uchiha-san.”  
“What about it?”  
“I can help you train and further it.” The raven scoffed.  
“How do you expect to do that?” Staring at him, Izuku’s eyes bled red with three tomoe in them.

“What?!” Then, they morphed and changed before his eyes. A black pupil sat in the center with a ring around it, hooked, claw-like, shapes spiraling around the edges in a clockwise formation. Finally, they inverted colors and a circle shape showed where the tips of the hooks turned back to black. Even Kakashi was stunned.  
“How did you get the Mangekyo?” Those, startling, eyes flicked to the silverette.  
“The Mangekyo I got after watching my father being slaughtered before my eyes. This, though, is the Eternal Mangekyo...which I got just before my mother took her last breaths.” Kakashi could only choke on his words.  
“But...You all came here when you were _five._” Izuku sighed.  
“You do remember where we come from, right?” Sakura cleared her throat.  
“Um...We don’t so…”  
“We come from Kiri.” That made her suck in a breath.  
“The war…”  
“Yes. I was three years old when I manifested my Sharingan. Halfway through that year, I fully matured it...and, not a month after, my father was butchered in front of me. That...That was the day I experienced my first kill. When my mother was taking her final breaths, she used the last of her strength to transplant her Mangekyo into me, giving me my eyes. After I buried her body, I met up with the rest of us and we fled, coming here as refugees.” Sorahiko decided to take the weight off the boy’s shoulders.  
“All of us. Teams 11 through 15 were from Kirigakure...Even us senseis. All driven to run, due to our bloodlines. I, myself, was one of the first to flee. About ten years ago, I dropped my affiliation with the Mist, as I soon realized that Yagura was going bad and corrupt. I left ten years ago and Izuku and his friends followed suit two years later.” Izuku sighed and tried to change the gloom into drive.  
“Let’s start training.” They all nodded and split up.

The greenette stood before Sasuke, before the shorter grunted.  
“How did an Uchiha come from Kiri? Last I checked, the Uchiha clan came from Konoha.”  
“My mother was the product of a one night stand. She had activated her own Mangekyo when she witnessed the death of her friend, who was the mother of another of us.”  
“Us?”  
“Not including our senseis, there are fifteen of us. We fled as one body, since we, already, had been close friends by the time the war took our parents.” Onyx eyes observed the greenette.  
“If your mother was an Uchiha...What about your father?” Izuku sighed again and did some seals.  
“Mokuton: Shashiki no Jutsu(Wood Style: Cutting Technique).” Without looking, he aimed his hand to the tree and dozens of projectiles peppered it, forming the Konoha symbol with pieces of wood the size and shape of a senbon.  
“Senju…”  
“Yes. My father had a mutation form in his chakra that, instead of allowing him the ability to use Wood Release, allowed him to manipulate the temperature and bare nature of the fire element. Though, this was only in the area of his mouth and throat.”  
“Are you…”  
“A little. I can’t breathe fire at will, like he could. No...Only The Dragon of The Mist could do that. When I do elemental jutsu, I can intensify certain aspects and, even, mix them a little. Not enough to mimic other kekkei genkai, but enough to get the job done.” Sasuke nodded in understanding, before Izuku cracked his stiff neck.  
“So...You ready to start?”  
“What are we training in?” A glint shone in those green eyes, before they turned into his Eternal Mangekyo.  
“I’m going to help you mature your Sharingan.” A drip of fear chilled the raven’s blood and bones. Those eyes were _predatory_. 

Not five minutes later, Sasuke was on the ground, bruised and dazed.  
“Get up. You need to stop underestimating me. An enemy shinobi won’t bow to status and name. You need the skills to show them who you are. But. Don’t forget that your team and your comrades are there to help you grow. Now. Get up. Again.” The younger pushed himself up, another tomoe opening up in his left eye.  
“Good. Your left is at the second stage.” They clashed again, Izuku getting faster and faster, as time went on. A knee impacted the Uchiha’s temple, sending him to the ground again and forcing the right to mature to level two. Off to the side, Kakashi could only watch them in awe.  
“How fast is he?” The older gave a little chuckle.  
“About two-thirds as fast as me.” A singular black eye bugged out.  
“Wh…”  
“Those kids have been through hell and back. I’m not surprised that they’re so mature in both personalities and skill sets.” Tuning back to watch Sasuke spar against Izuku, they found it to be a little entertaining. Izuku hadn’t broken a sweat and the raven was on the ground again, heaving.  
“Protect your abdomen and solar plexus. Guard the sides of your upper ribs and your Achilles tendon. If that part of your heel gets sliced, call yourself dead. You will not be able to stand, unless you have a shit ton of adrenaline blasting through you.”  
“How...How do you know about that?” Izuku shifted the legs on his grey pants, showing the ring of scar tissue on each heel.  
“When we were running, I had both of mine cut. I was only able to keep going because of pure adrenaline and the help of my friends. You...believe yourself alone, since the massacre. You believe that no one feels your pain. While we haven’t had to watch our clans be slaughtered before us, we did have to watch our parents being murdered in front of us. And...Naruto-san never had parents. He was ostracized for being a clanless orphan. He never knew the love of a parent, until he entered the academy. He only knew four people that cared for him out of a whole village. If that isn’t pain and suffering, then I don’t know what is. He hides his pain, just like you. But, instead of masking it with broodiness and vengeance, he masks his with a smile and being loud. If he were to keep his eyes open when he smiles, you’d be able to see the pain. I hope...I hope this lets you see that you aren’t alone. No one is.”

That was when they were called to rotate. Izuku took a deep breath and walked over to the rosette.  
“Haruno-san.”  
“Please call me Sakura.” He nodded.  
“Sakura-san...I’m sorry to be blunt, but you need to sit down and think about where your shinobi career is going. When you’re out on the battlefield, who can you trust to save you?” She started gushing.  
“Sas-”  
“No. He cannot and will not always be there to save you. The only one you can trust to save you is you. You need to drop this fangirl personality. I won’t sugarcoat it. It’s not cute. It’s not endearing. It just makes you seem shallow and material. Stop thinking about what Uchiha-san would think of you. If you took training seriously, I think he might think about it. Prove that you’re strong and determined enough to become a kunoichi of Konoha.” She only stared at him.  
“How do you get off saying those things to a girl?” He deadpanned.  
“Do you want to die?”  
“What? What kind of question is that?!”  
“Then shape up. The world won’t give you your ranks based on your looks. Nothing should come on a silver platter. You should work for your rewards. If you don’t get your act together, you may lose either your life, or worse...the life of one of your comrades. I almost lost half of my group on our escape. There...were, actually, seventeen of us that ran. Two of us didn’t make it. Only half of us were training ourselves. The two that died were the least fit for fighting out of us all. The girl was just not strong. She was, actually, a little frail, due to her acid bloodline. The boy had the potential to be strong, but, even at five years old, he was vain and cared more about how he looked than building his endurance. They fell behind and I had to watch as she was burned alive and he was decapitated before my eyes. You don’t want that on your conscience. That you could have done _something._ So. Either shape up or ship out. The world won’t bend for you. You have to bend for it.”

Sakura looked stunned and horrified, before falling into thought. Izuku put his hand to her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry. I know it’s a rude awakening. Reality is crushing.” She looked up, a fire in her eyes.  
“I won’t be the damsel...Not again. How can I start?”  
“I’m sure Ochako gave you pointers for tree walking and water walking. Kakashi-san told us about your C-turned-A-rank.” She nodded.  
“He taught us tree walking and water walking.”  
“Have you done tree fighting or dodging, yet?” She shook her head and he gave a little smile. It was too sweet.  
“You’ll be doing tree dodging for our little session.”  
“Dodging?”  
“You’ll be up on the side of a tree and I’ll be throwing projectiles at you. First rocks, then wooden projectiles, and then kunai and shuriken. Don’t worry, I won’t aim for vitals.” She seemed a little nervous, but gave a look of determination.  
“Ok!”  
“First, before we start, I need you to know that teamwork is the best and fastest way to get stronger. You all have something in common. You all want to be the best ninjas you can. Help each other. Even if you think you can’t stand someone, it would be best for you and them to get to know them more. Know their true selves instead of their masks.” She glanced at Naruto, who was listening to Ochako telling him something. Izuku nodded.  
“Yes. Even Uzumaki-san. Naruto has never known the love of a family. He was thrown onto the streets to fend for himself at a young age. He doesn’t want anyone to notice. He doesn’t want anyone to worry over him. I know, because I’ve seen him on the streets. He...doesn’t know that we, all fifteen of us, have seen what lies beneath his smile. We try to find ways to help him, like we do for most other orphans we see on their own. Naruto-san has only known four people that actually want him around.” The pinkette looked saddened.  
“And...all I’ve done is yell at him…”  
“You can change that.” She nodded and started up the tree behind her. Izuku gave a little smile and an approving look, before starting to throw the projectiles.

By the time they were to rotate again, she was bruised, sweating, and a little cut up.  
“You did much better than I expected. Not only did this help with reaction time, it also helped make your reserves bigger.” She nodded and accepted the canteen she was handed.  
“Thanks...How did you make those wood senbon? I thought you were an Uchiha.”  
“My mother had Uchiha blood. My...My father was a Senju, but he didn’t have the wood style. He had a mutation in his chakra that allowed him to expel pure fire chakra from his mouth.” Sakura’s eyes widened in shock.  
“You...Your father was Midoriya Hisashi...The Dragon of The Mist…” He nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“Woah…” He chuckled at the pure awe in her green eyes.  
“I hope I was able to help you as much as I planned.” She nodded, sharply.  
“Thank you so much for all your help and advice.”

Stood before a head of sunshine blonde hair, Izuku sighed and took Naruto away from his team.  
“Uzumaki-san. Before anything, I’d like to let you know that...we know that you’re a vessel.” He started and looked away.  
“No. Don’t. We don’t care that you hold one. You haven’t done anything to hurt us.” Blue eyes looked stunned.  
“What?” Izuku gave a warm smile.  
“We may have lived in fear under the rule of one of you, but he is the only one we hate.”  
“One of me?” Izuku nodded.  
“Three tails. Went crazy and ordered the deaths of those with bloodlines...hence why we had to run.”  
“How did you know, though?”  
“The look in your eyes. The pain and sorrow. The...loneliness. We may not know your brand of loneliness, but we’ve experienced our own, due to us being outsiders.” Blue eyes trailed to the side, making the greenette sigh gently.  
“You have friends, now...soon, hopefully. But you also have the other teams and, if you’ll have us…” Those cerulean eyes shot up and wide.  
“You want…”  
“Yes. I think you’d fit right in with us. Some of us are just as spazzy as you and one is even just as blonde as you are.” A little, true, smile passed over Naruto’s face, before he nodded in agreement.  
“So...What are we working on?” Izuku glanced back to find the others busy, before pulling out a couple strips of paper.  
“I understand that your main jutsu is shadow clones. To help with your unpredictability, I think the best thing is to find your affinity, so you can start working on elemental attacks.” He handed over one of the strips.  
“This paper is made from trees that are fed and grown in elements made of chakra. It’s extremely sensitive to the more prominent affinity or affinities you have. Think of it like the shape your chakra wants to take naturally...actually…” Izuku looked up and let out a sharp whistle.

All six of the others looked up at the sound.  
“Gather up!” The others did and Izuku re-explained the paper.  
“You push your chakra into it and it will respond accordingly. Wind cuts the paper. Fire burns it. Water soaks it and makes it soggy. Lightning crinkles it. And Earth makes it crumble.” He held his paper out and it drenched, before crumbling into embers and tongues of flames.  
“I’m a rare case that has three elements, due to my bloodline. Water and earth make my wood style, while the fire comes from my father...The Dragon of The Mist.” Kakashi’s expression stayed the same, but his posture stiffened a touch as the revelation. The greenette turned back to them.  
“Sakura-san. Why don’t you go first?” She nodded and pushed her chakra into it, making it start crumbling, while glowing a pale green around the edges.  
“Ah. Earth and a potential for healing jutsu.” She looked awed, but didn’t speak, thinking over what opportunities she’d been given. Izuku nodded at Sasuke, who mimicked it and concentrated. His paper crumpled and burst into flames, but didn’t burn him.  
“As expected from an Uchiha. Fire...but, I’m not sure where the lightning came from...possibly your mother?” Izuku mused a moment, before looking at Naruto. His paper soaked and tore, but into small pieces that emanated sparks and a faint smell of ozone.  
“Interesting...A main affinity of wind, which, by itself, is rare, and water. Then a minor affinity for electricity...Any combination of those can be deadly. You might even be able to mimic storm and magnet releases, to an extent, should you train hard enough.” The blonde had stars in his eyes, as they went back to one-on-one training.

Stood before Naruto, Izuku nodded.  
“I can give you some water and maybe one or two wind jutsus. I have an earth jutsu you can try out, too. And some advice. Talk to him and you may be able to bring him out of his shell. Hatred burns in him for all the shit that happened and his life been spent inside his cage. Reach out and things may be better for you both.” To the others, his words seemed to reference Sasuke, but Naruto saw the way Izuku’s eyes flickered towards his gut, where the seal was. He nodded.  
“Thanks.”


End file.
